


Pederasty

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [100]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ancient Greece, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Underage Sex, socially accepted underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: In Ancient Greece, it wa a “rite of passage” for a boy, between the ages of 12-18, to have an older male teach him, guide him, love him, and turn him into a good citizen. In exchange, the younger male would give his beauty, his body, and his devotion.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212
Collections: marvel fanfics





	Pederasty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for a friend of mine. I enjoyed writing it lots!

Peter licks his lips, watching his erastes write. The lesson he is learning these past few weeks is patience. Peter is quickly learning that he doesn’t have much of that.

Peter hates sitting still. When he was younger, and Tony had only just begun to mentor him, he would take Peter to see plays. Peter hated them. He knew it was a sign of higher culture, of being an aristocrat, but he hated it! He had to sit still and watch and he just wanted to _do_ things. 

He would much rather be building something. Or studying something. Or talking about someone. Anything other than sitting still and doing nothing!

But every time Peter breaks before his mentor allows him to, the boy is punished. And he doesn’t want to be punished today!

He wants to be good. He wants his erastes to call him good. To say he’s beautiful and perfect and talk about how lucky he is to have Peter study under him.

And… he can never talk about it, because it’s shameful… but he _loves_ taking his mentor.

He only has three years left of this. At least, if he wants to actually be as great as his erastes, as well known and studied.

He flinches when Tony puts his things away, straightening his spine and watching quietly. He did it! This is the first time he’s actually gotten through it!

Tony stands, smiling at his eager eromenos. “You did it, Peter. I’m very proud of you. You’ve finally mastered the lesson of patience.”

Peter beams at his teacher, bouncing in his seat a bit. “Thank you, sir. You have taught me so much, and I am so grateful.”

Tony licks his lips, taking Peter’s hand and standing. “Show me your gratitude, then. Go get the olive oil.”

Peter has to fight to keep the smile off his face, as he runs to get the oil. Right now it’s okay to like being the passive partner. He’s still young. But habits form, and he can’t let this one be a habit. He can’t be passive forever.

He comes back quickly, passing Tony the vial and immediately stripping himself.

Tony laughs at how eager Peter is. “You’re excited today. Itching to do anything that isn’t nothing?”

Peter blushes and nods, going with the excuse. “Please sir, I’m restless.”

Tony hums, shedding his own toga and helping the boy into the position he wants. “You are so beautiful, my Peter. You’ve grown so much since we first started.”

Peter spreads his legs, blushing as Tony slots himself between them. He lets out a shaky breath, looking his mentor up and down. “Hopefully to your taste, sir.”

Tony growls low in his throat, a finger pushing its way into his hole. “More and more beautiful every sun that rises.”

Peter whines and wiggles his hips, clenching around the finger. “Oh, sir!” he gasps breathlessly. 

Tony hums, adding a bit more oil and a second finger. “If you weren’t as smart as you are, I would want to keep you like this forever.”

Peter moans at the thought, grinding back on Tony’s fingers. “K-keep me young and beautiful f-forever. Always r-ready to take you, sir. Ready to please you, ready to submit to-ah!”

Tony pushes in slowly, groaning softly as the tight wet heat envelopes his manhood. “Oh, my Peter. It’s still just as pleasurable as the very first time I took you.”

Peter blushes pink at the praise, his legs wrapping around Tony’s hips. “My teacher, my mentor, my erastes!”

Tony groans, leaning over his student, kissing him softly. He grunts as he picks up he pace, running his hands over Peter’s smooth chest and stomach. “So beautiful. Sculpted by the gods themselves, just absolutely perfect for me. I could write of your beauty for the rest of my life and still run out of time.”

Peter blushes even more, whimpering and pushing his heels into Tony’s back to make him go deeper and harder. “Sir, I will not last!”

Tony speeds up even more, pulling away a bit and holding Peter’s legs out and apart in order to see his manhood disappear inside of his protégé. “You can release, son. I will follow shortly after.”

The new angle makes a special spot deep inside of Peter ring, and he mewls as he reaches down to stroke himself. True to his word, Peter doesn’t last much longer. He whimpers as he paints his stomach with his release.

Tony moans at the sight, burying himself as deep as possible before allowing himself to empty into his younger lover. 

Peter smiles when it’s over, kissing his mentor softly and hugging onto him like a child. “Thank you, sir. For teaching me patience.”

Tony hums, kissing Peter’s cheek once more. “Come, let us visit the bath house now.”

Peter sighs and makes a face. He hates this part, but he hates it less than having his mentor’s release staying inside him. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
